


【LA】以满月之名 In The Name of Full Moon

by GODLLAZI



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Female werewolf(Ada), Male vampire(Leon), Original Universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GODLLAZI/pseuds/GODLLAZI
Summary: “你在发热，Ada。这是满月综合征。”"You do have a fever, Ada. It's Full-Moon syndrome. "
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	【LA】以满月之名 In The Name of Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> 架空设定，吸血鬼L×狼人A。（狼人的）满月综合征也被俗称为发情。  
> Original universe: werewolf, vampire and human being are naturally physiological division of people, just like gender or skin-color or ABO. Werewolves and vampires can't change themselves into wolves or bats, they are just like normal people who have special dieases... Here comes werewolf Ada and vampire Leon, and Ada got "Full-Moon Syndrome", it will sometimes make people in heat.

以满月之名  
In The Name of Full Moon  
2020.2.14浣熊市民政局12H

“叫我署长（Chief）或长官（Madam），菜鸟警员。”——后来Leon觉得他大概就是从Ada说出这句话那一刻开始爱上她的。尽管只是一厢情愿，他还是为“要是大家发现了这段存在阶级差异的办公室恋情该怎么办”而焦虑了一阵子。值得庆幸的是这阵焦虑很快就结束了，因为Ada并不是真正的浣熊市警署署长，而浣熊市也已经成为了遥远的过去式……啊，这些都不重要了。唯一需要记住的现在进行时是：如今他们彼此相爱，并且都对此毫不怀疑。

“毫不怀疑。”Leon将自己脑海里所想的东西低声说了出来。他没有打开卧室里的灯；圆月清辉只透过窗帘缝隙在墙上投下几道光柱，这点光亮对于他们而言已经足够。Ada直到午夜时分才回到他们的同居住所，不发一言，疲惫不堪。她没有受伤——Leon通过分辨血液的气味得知这一点；天知道他在这种时候有多么感激自己是一个吸血鬼——但这并不意味着可以放松警惕。至少Ada就算对任务存在天大的不满，也不会在见他的第一眼就脱口而出：“真是操蛋的一天（What a fucking day）。”于是Leon连哄带骗地将伴侣推进浴室，并且再次确认了在状态不佳地结束任务返回后所必需的彻底检查预约。

也许是满月的缘故。他想。传说中，狼人会在月圆之夜化为兽形、丧失理智；现实中，情况虽没那么夸张，却也是一场折磨：暴躁、易怒、极易失控的力量，更别提对女性狼人来说有可能倍增的月经量和生理期疼痛了。相比之下吸血鬼的顾虑则要小得多：只要在阳光暴烈的日子里注意防晒就好。

水声停止，脚步声来到近前；Ada裹着睡袍出现。她显然没有仔细擦干自己，被水沾湿的布料在躯体上勾勒出几段美好的线条。不过Leon更在意另一件事情。

“老天，你的头发还是湿的。”他说着，从床上移动到浴室并取回两条毛巾，赶在Ada彻底躺倒之前将其中一条铺在枕头上而用另一条轻柔且迅速地擦拭她水草般的头发。“……那样会弄湿枕头而你……”

Ada抬手推开他，正如一个筋疲力尽却怒气十足的人那样说道：“在我经历了狗屎一样的接头、巷战、扣留和盘问后，你只关心我的头发会弄湿枕头？”她试图将身后的Leon挤开以得到足够宽敞的床铺。几乎像是实战中的一击的力气，以及从相触的肌肤那儿传来的不同寻常的体温让Leon再次警觉起来。

“Ada？”他的手从Ada的额头移到腹部，然后将他的额头贴上她的。就算吸血鬼和狼人的正常体温本就有明显的差距，此刻Ada的体温未免也太高了些。可能已经达到了43℃。Ada烦躁地推搡他，褐色的瞳孔微微扩大，鼻息灼热，喉咙里发出低低的呜咽（她自己根本没有注意到）。另外……他用手指拨开Ada的唇瓣，看见狼人红肿的牙龈和比平时更加凸显的牙齿。因为犬齿不像吸血鬼那样尖利得可怕，狼人的裂齿和臼齿反倒更引人注目。所有的表现都指向同一件事情。

“你在发热，Ada。这是满月综合征（Full-Moon syndrome）。”

向来临危不惧的男人语气中透出焦急。冷静，Leon Kennedy。他试着调动脑子里相应的信息储备：不常见，多发于年轻群体，持续时间与症状轻重极端随机，短期的内分泌紊乱，没有特效药品或其他辅助疗法，严重时可能导致痉挛与器官衰竭甚至死亡……他想要翻身下床寻找医药箱，却猝不及防地被抓住手臂Ada摁倒。女性狼人的思维从抱怨任务转到了奇怪的方向：“还是说你那冷冰冰的吸血小脑瓜（sucker brain）除了指挥阴茎勃起之外一点用处都没有？”

……建议在条件允许的情况下尽量满足患者需求，未经科学证实的说法：性行为能有效缓解满月综合征……Leon终于体会到了不可更改的大自然法则的巨大力量。

很难判断Ada的Ada是否清醒。她以地面格斗的姿势将Leon控制在身下，动作或有疏漏，力道却大得惊人。她的湿发和眼眸闪着亮光，整个人形同鬼魅。生病的鬼魅。“该不会糊涂到连人都不认识了吧？这不可能……”Leon小声嘟囔，意欲挣脱却害怕再次刺激Ada，只能小心地挪动肢体。他忽略了狼人优秀的听觉能力。“我听着呢，吸血鬼特工。”Ada俯身靠近他。洗发水微苦的草药香氛和敞开的睡衣领口露出的大片肌肤使Leon开始心猿意马。不行，Kennedy警官，对方可是个病患。他无奈地开口：“A……”

剩下的音节淹没在女人的唇舌里。

再无动于衷就有愧于女主人的盛情邀请了。吸血鬼一边专注地回应，一边解放出一条手臂够着毛巾来擦拭Ada的头发。滚烫的肌肤和冰凉的水滴带来完全不同的感受。他可耻地硬了。上帝啊，这可真是……

“……我说得对吗，Leon Kennedy先生？”几十秒或几分钟后，Ada像开始这个吻一样突兀地结束了这个吻。她的眼睛里流露出他所熟悉的狡黠神色，一只手隔着布料握住了他的分身。“接下来谁才该是神志不清的那一个？”

尽管已经到了这个地步，Leon仍旧希望在事情进一步超出可控范围之前将其及时制止。他轻柔地拨开Ada在危险地带点燃火焰的手指，捉住她的腰身。“你需要休息，Ada。你是个病患。”

“我是个病患，的确。”Ada说。“而你必须服从病患。记得人们怎么称呼这个该死的综合征吗？”她开始粗暴地对付他的睡衣，那其实就是件宽松T恤；Leon清楚她一旦开始做某事就不会善罢甘休的顽固性格，于是放弃抵抗脱下了它。

“发情（estrus）。”她语调尖锐地说。“你知道我从不喜欢这个词。”一个原本平平无奇，后来却因为越来越浓厚的人身侮辱和种族歧视色彩而被列入黑名单的词语。这话听起来再清楚不过。Ada跨坐在Leon身上，双手撑在他胸前。就像两轮小太阳。伴随着沉重的呼吸声，她将自己的私处在他那儿摩擦了一会儿；而后突然反应过来，咒骂了一句，起身去扒他的裤子。她完全忘记了以往喜欢的漫长前戏。Leon哑然失笑，在她有可能再次不知轻重地给他的性器造成打击之前接过了脱裤子的活计；同时Ada将她的内裤甩在了地上。

当她再次敞开睡袍跨坐在他腿上时，Leon察觉到一丝不对劲。Ada握住他的分身想要将其纳入体内，但是失败了。疼痛让她脸庞扭曲，并发出一声低低的咆哮。她的私处和身体的其他地方一样火热，甬道内用于润滑的水液似乎被炙烤得一点不剩；而Leon性器前端的些许湿润并不足以支持她继续下去。

“你还没有准备好，Ada亲爱的（Ada Dear）。”Leon稳稳地将她拉到胸前，声音同样变得沙哑。微凉、宽厚的躯体暂时让Ada平静了些许。综合征仍旧折磨着她，Leon能隔着睡衣清晰地感到她擂鼓般的心跳。“我能那么做吗？”他问。Ada明白他所指的是什么，因此她飞快地点头答应了。

“再上来一些。”Leon说。Ada依言挺直身体，让他含住她的一只胸乳前端。吸血鬼放出了利齿，温热的口腔、粗糙的舌面、还有温柔的吸吮与噬咬使得乳头迅速挺立。Ada情不自禁地喘息，低头舔舐他的耳廓，含混不清地说道：“麻烦快一点。”

“我只想让你充分放松。”Leon埋首于她的颈窝，尖牙衔起一点皮肉。它们光滑、细嫩、富有弹性，如果一定要和狼扯上什么关系的话，那就是其下汩汩流动、怂恿宿主和注视者释放野性的鲜血。

他咬了下去。

属于自己的血腥味和男人的吞咽声在狼人的感官世界里分外清晰。Ada绷紧身体。她攀住Leon的肩膀，在那里留下深深的齿痕。随后吸血鬼的神经毒素发挥效力，狼人的身体表面浮起一层薄汗，肌肉放松，甬道深处漫出迟来的温暖水流。她向后退去，在Leon的腿间摸索，抓住昂然鼓胀的目标，尽力撑开双腿小心地坐下。这一次她成功了。

Leon跟随着Ada收缩的频率呼吸。Ada静止了几秒，仿佛在确认自己和Leon彻底结合的事实。最初的几次起落有些阻塞，不过她很快就找到了舒服的姿势，速度逐渐加快。Leon透过晃动的发丝看见两人越发紧密贴合的阴部，Aad起伏的腰肢和双乳，以及她湿漉漉的眼睛和微启的嘴唇。“哦，轻点，Ada，没人会阻拦你。”他配合着Ada挺动胯部，说话声和肉体撞击声交织在一起。

“我……讨厌……这样。”Ada断续地说，由激烈的上下耸动改成温和的前后滑动，喘着气。她的脸上呈现出混合着欢愉和厌恶的复杂表情，汗水滚落。Leon触碰她皱起的眉头将其抚平，在由女性身体深处缓慢升腾的韵律赋予他的快感中向她传递关切注视的信号。他理解Ada的意思：她不喜欢失控和屈服的感觉，即便缘由是本能的生理反应——事实上她甚至认为这样更糟——也就是她目前的状态。Leon能做的只有对她进行言语和肢体上的安慰，帮助她的身体尽快餍足，结束这场性事。

最后Ada拱起脊背，包裹着他的身体部位不可抑止地颤动。Leon引导她俯趴在自己的胸膛上，听见她歌咏似地叫他的名字：“噢，Leon……”他不回话，只不住地亲吻她搭在他脸侧的一只手。直到Ada的呼吸平复，显露出要离开的迹象，Leon才再度抓住她的手臂。体温趋于正常的女性狼人疑惑地看着他，哼出一个声调上扬的“嗯”。Leon不得不提醒Ada：他双腿之间的某个器官尚未从她的体内抽离。

Ada的神情转为显而易见的困窘。她以略微抬高身体，将主导权交给Leon的方式回应他“那么接下来就是我的时间了”的调笑。“我很抱歉对你说了那样的问候语。”她抓着枕头对Leon说。“我得说，这是一次有趣的经……历。”她在Leon一记深深的插入中艰难地吐出最后一个音节。

射精使两人同时达到了高潮。他们喘息着，躺在一起。“不论怎样，你有一点说得没错。这确实是一个操蛋的夜晚（a fucking night）。”Leon说。他轻抚Ada的脸颊、脖颈、肩膀和手臂，在Ada笑出声时吻上她的嘴唇。“……此外，我还应该谢谢你没有忍心放着我不管。”

“怎么说呢，我还不至于冷酷到这个地步。”Ada回答。

“答应我天亮之后去看医生。”

“……我会考虑考虑。”

“啊，女人。”Leon无奈地说。Ada钻进他的怀里，面带微笑。

END


End file.
